Difficult to put into Words
by YourAverageUser
Summary: Maxwell is the leader of an activity he came up with for the Ham-Hams. Everyone is having fun, but Hamtaro finds that he was unprepared for such a challenge. He ends up confused why Bijou seems to be the cause of it all.


Maxwell looked through his book, having grown a bit bored of waiting. He soon picked his eyes up from the pages to examine everyone's progress. It seemed as though they all had done well, as most had finished but some were still busily writing. However, that soon changed when Hamtaro, the last hamster left writing, silently placed his pencil above his paper.

A smile spread across Maxwell's face. "Great. Now I want you all to write your opinions about the hamster to your right." He promptly announced to everyone.

Maxwell had proposed a hamtastic idea to the gang that day, eagerly wanting to arrange what he had read was typically done in schools as team-building exercises. Hamtaro was not at all sure what that meant, yet he still jumped on the idea rather quickly, figuring it could be fun and could bring everyone closer as friends as Maxwell had said. A few others weren't big fans of the idea. Boss had complained he didn't want to be inside writing when it was a perfect day outside to play games and build snowhams. However, after Bijou had echoed Hamtaro's interest in the idea, he very quickly changed his mind.

So they all sat comfortably around the table and listened attentively to what Maxwell wanted them to do. It was simple, just write a few sentences about the hamster to your left. Hamtaro found it to be easy. Oxnard was his best friend, after all. It truly wasn't challenging to write his opinions about him seeing as they had spent so much time together since they first met.

But now Maxwell wanted them to write about the hamster on their opposite side, and suddenly it became a lot more challenging for Hamtaro. He couldn't think of a single thing to write down, but it should have been another easy task. He had spent a lot of time with Bijou since he met her as well, so he should have plenty of opinions about her, right? Yet he couldn't think of a thing, and his paw refused to make his pencil move across the paper.

Staring at her didn't spark any clever ideas. If anything it caused his creativity to sink like a weight. His mind would suddenly race, and he would feel an odd warmth inside of him. How could Bijou make something like this be so complicated?

He shifted his eyes back to his paper, still clueless to what he should write. He figured he had to put _something_ on this paper, so he tried his hardest to think of anything he could use to describe the girl sitting next to him.

The odd, yet pleasant warmth still burning inside of him, he finally managed to write something down. _Bijou is a sweet, cute Ham-Ham…_

Er… Something like that may make Boss upset… But what else could he write? It was the truth.

"_Heke?"_ Hamtaro pondered why he used such words about Bijou and why the warmth inside of him suddenly started burning stronger. "_This is all too strange."_

He figured he should put that aside for now and work on the paper like he was supposed to. Should he erase what he had so far? It would probably be a safe idea to do so, but he decided to keep it. These _were _his opinions, after all.

He continued writing as best as he could, but that warmth seemed to have an odd influence on what he put on that paper. Reading it over, he knew that Boss would want a word with him if he ever saw it.

A painful word.

With an intense blush, he clutched the paper into the fur on his chest. He would be extremely embarrassed if anyone saw what he wrote. He had to wonder what was making him do this. He had never acted this way before, but suddenly all these strange incidents start up because of Bijou.

"...mtaro?" He luckily managed to detect the slightest bit of his name. He immediately blushed again, embarrassed that he had been caught with his mind elsewhere.

"Huh? Sorry Max, what did you say?"

"We're all going to share what we wrote. Would you mind going first?" He responded.

Hamtaro let out a nervous laugh before quickly scanning his paper. That extraordinary warmth returning instantly and quickly becoming more powerful than ever.

"_There's no way I can share this."_

He gently placed the paper down on the table in front of him on the side without the writing, in case anyone dared to peek at it.

"Actually Maxwell, if it's okay, I think I'll pass."

* * *

I understand that some may find it strange that I decided to write a Hamtaro story in 2019, almost 2020. But I do enjoy Hamtaro very much and wanted to show my appreciation for it. It's only getting like one story per year as things are right now, and none of them seem to be about this ship, so I decided to help with that.

It is unlikely that a large number of people will read this story, but I definitely did not write it for popularity. I just wrote it because I got the idea and wanted to see how I could do. This is also my first time finishing a story in about a year, I guess December just gives me good ideas to write out.

This story was first written at midnight a few days ago. I was very tired, so while the general plot was there it was not something that I would have considered sharing. This story went through a big revision process, upping its word count and just overall making it better. This story ended up being a very big writing project for me and I am glad I am able to be proud of the end result. I sent this to several people to give me advice before it ended up here. I have to thank every one of them, this story would never be posted without their help.

I guess that's enough of these notes that nobody is going to want to read, so I will conclude with this: I am still looking to improve my writing, so if you read this story and noticed anything that could be done better, please let me know. Alternatively, telling me what you think I did well is good too, but I would prefer to hear negatives.

Thank you for reading my story.


End file.
